As Dark as a Lamb
by garnett-13
Summary: 16 years after Bella's wedding. Renee and Phil died in a car accident, leaving their only child, Liz. But why does Liz blames herself for their deaths? How will Liz enter the vampire world and what power does she have? Will she and Bella find each other?
1. Chapter 1 Not so human

**A Change of Heart**

**Prologue**

_It was the moment of my parents' death that I realized I wasn't human. So what does that make me? I still have no idea. Even at this moment of my death, with those crimson eyes staring at me like I am the most beautiful delicacy in the world, promising slow death, I still couldn't feel myself go cold with fear. Force of habit, I guess. No emotion, no emotion, that was my mantra. The question of my entity is the only thing in my head. And I thought, if I lived through this, I have to convince them that I want to live. To find out what I am, even if it takes forever. _

**Chapter 1. Not so Human**

The death of my parents came as a total shock to everyone we know. Their friends, distant relatives, and even old acquaintances.

_It was such a shame, Renee and Phil were such a happy couple, they were so young. Poor Liz who would take care of her now?_

Everyone gave me their deepest condolences, offered me help of any kind. Whatever I needed, they said.

_We know how you feel. _

I just nodded, looking grave. Or maybe even sad. But no one knows what I really feel right now. The guilt that I carry in my heart like a cross. Guilt, because I, Elizabeth Riddle, killed my parents…

Okay, fine, maybe not with my own hands. But I was the cause of the accident we were in. This abnormality that I have that pronounced itself more fully as I mature. And now, at almost 17, it has grown out of proportion. I have seldom thought of anything else since the accident, and right now is no exception. While people patted my shoulder, as they were leaving the columbarium where I had my parents be cremated, I relived again the days when this weirdness first made its presence known.

I was eight when it first happened. I was playing with my friends at my school, running around the playground, horsing around with the little girls and boys --as I was friendly and playful then. Accidents happen to every child, and I am no exception. I was thrown away as I was vigorously trying to make the swing fly to its highest limit. But miracle of all miracles, I wasn't hurt. I could still remember everything that happened as I flew off the swing. It was like a slow motion movie, I was flying and then I slowed down, then I saw on my peripheral vision how a swing tire flew off and caught me before I hit the ground. Nobody thought anything about it though. The kids thought I was just a lucky girl. The tire being there at that convenient time. But I knew better, I saw the tire flew off the chains it was hanging on to.

After that fateful day, the occurrences of these events frequented my existence. Whenever I am in danger, things just miraculously shield me from being hurt. Like when I was 14, a board was about to fall on me, head on, but a centimetre from my head, it stopped in mid-air. No one saw it but me. I knew then what I could do. I can make things move with my mind.

I then tried to make sense of this weird power that I had. I tried to make things move, concentrating very hard on a thing --its physicality, zeroing in on its smallest particles and making it defy the pull of gravity. It took me 3 months to make my pencil stand on its own, and a whole year to make my pillow float on mid-air. I realized that this ability has saved me from the accidents I was in. Like I was subconsciously protecting my body.

I gradually lost interest in anything but my power. I was a freak, a weirdo. What if I subconsciously elevated something or if I walk around and things start to orbit me without me knowing? I became a loner, I alienated everyone, including my parents. They didn't understand what changed in me, and they couldn't do anything about my sudden rebelliousness. Nor could I. With my sudden grave attitude in life, my ability changed with it. It felt like it was trying to make sure I was alone in my world. No one could come near me. Like when someone approaches me at school, something would trip them on the way, or their clothes fall off. I was all alone then. I couldn't control myself. And it protected me all the more.

How did my parents died? It's because all of me. We were in our car, I was at the back. Quiet and depressed. This time I was trying very hard to numb myself. No emotions, no emotions. My telekinesis usually go along with my mood, so whenever I'm with my parents, I was quiet and reserved, no emotions. They were taking me to a psychologist, I heard them the night before. I knew they were worried about me, so I went along with the plan. I wanted to have myself checked anyway, I thought maybe there was something wrong with how my brain works. Not that I would tell the shrink what I can do, maybe with just a few metaphors and symbolisms. But as we were speeding along a busy highway, I saw a moss-green jaguar -my dream car-, overtake us. It was childish and immature, but I lost my concentration and suddenly I coveted the damned car. It gravitated towards our car, and before I could gasp in shock of what I have done, it collided with our car, killing my parents instantly. I was saved of course, nothing touched my skin. Not the shards of glass, nor the front seats. It was like I was in a vacuum. The rescuers thought I was one lucky girl. Again.

I was in terrible shock. When the doctors pronounced my parents dead-on-arrival, I just nodded and went home alone. I told them I would take care of everything in the morning. I am almost 17 and an orphan. No relatives. No friends. Then I cried the whole night.

I woke up the next day and took care of everything with the help of our lawyer. My dad was a professional baseball player, he has a lot of money and is very famous. Our house was filled with mourners, and old friends I barely know. I didn't need to control my emotions then to spare them of dangerous flying objects because I was strangely numb. The loss of the most important persons in my life has cured my inability to suppress my feelings, for now. But what if this numbness fade? Looking at the faces of my parents in their caskets, I realized that I can't live with anyone but myself. I need to live alone, or find myself a place where people are indestructible as me. If there is such a place.

I watched the smoke that came from the place where my parents are being burned to ashes. Accepting pats from people I don't know. These people are better off without someone like me in their world. But where would I go? There is no place on earth where there are no people.

I watched the smoke that are my parents. They reached for the night, they seem to mingle with the stars.

"I'm sorry I am weak. I'm sorry, Mom. Dad, please. Help me. I'm sorry", I whispered. My breathing hitched. I was alone now. My emotions broke free off the chains. My subconscious combined with my consciousness. That's when I felt them. I whipped and looked into the darkened area. I saw a girl and a boy standing about 30 feet from me. I couldn't see the face of the boy but I saw the girl. I gasped as I saw her ethereal face wreathed with pain. She looked like she was crying but no tears escaped her eyes. She was pale and has long dark hair, like an angel. They didn't see me looking, they were too busy. The girl was staring at the smoke, while the boy in the shadows has his arms about the girl's waist, obviously comforting the girl. I took a tentative step towards them, like I was gravitated to the unknown. They immediately felt me then, looked at me so quickly that I didn't see their heads turn. Shocked, the girl took the boy's hand and fled into the night like shadows.

I was sure I've seen that girl somewhere before. Their presence has momentarily spared me from the pain that was slowly engulfing me, and their disappearance felt like I was doused with a barrel of iced cold water. The pain filled my whole body. I felt the trees move around me, the stones fly off, the windows of the crematorium rattling, in danger of breaking. It was the sound of my hitched sobbing that has cleared my head. Making me feel that someone was watching me. Staring around the deserted memorial park, I shivered. If a person was here, I can't possibly lose control now. Somebody might die again. Because of me. I was again assailed by the sad fact that I must leave and live alone somewhere.

No emotions, no emotions.

A man wearing a working suit emerged from the crematorium, carrying a beautiful jade jar that was filled with my parents ashes. I requested that their ashes be put in one container. I was sure this is what they would want. I'm not sure. I really don't know my parents these days. My selfishness made it hard to breathe, but I had to concentrate. I can't lose it now that I am driving along a busy high way. So many indispensable lives. Innocent, unaware lives. So many vulnerable lives that I could all kill. And of course, I would be the only one to survive. And people will again say that I am a one lucky girl.

next chapter: A lone Wanderer


	2. Chapter 2 A Lone Wanderer

**Chapter 2. A lone wanderer**

I spent the next few days cleaning up my parents' stuff. I planned to give them all to charity. I can't have too many reminders of them if I plan to remain the emotional cripple that I need to be. I can't have sudden contact with their memory that would make me loose the tight control that I was working on to maintain. I dropped out of school through our lawyer and then told him that his services were no longer needed now that my dad is gone (trying to make the "you're fired" statement softer). I inherited every penny that my dad have and some additional royalties and estates. I have enough money now to last me a life time, I don't need school anymore.

By the way, I'm in senior year of high school. Really, I know it all anyway. Being all alone and anti-social that I was, I pretty much self-studied every book and subject in high school. Really. Well maybe not gym. Anyway, the lawyer didn't ask me any awkward question nor did he feel he has some responsibility over me. I was afraid of that since I am a minor. Thankfully, he left me to my devices, just gave me instructions about all the money I have and all my accounts and check-books. My estates and properties. I was pretty much a filthy-rich almost-17 girl. It was a relief that the lawyer didn't tried to con me or publicized my demise to make money. He was pretty much an old, loyal and white collared sort of a person, thank God. His indifference to me will make it easier to get out of here before the social workers come "help" me.

A week after my parents' death, I am now left with nothing to do. I am hanging on to my reality and the starting over is an event waiting to happen. To tell the truth, I have no idea where to start or where to go. I planned on isolating myself, but where am I supposed to go? Yeah, somewhere with no people.

_Like such a place exists._

I have to buy me an island if I were to really commit to it. Really. Now there's an idea. _Sigh._ I really can't live alone. I have to buy food, clothes. If I were to live alone, I have to plant my own food and make my own clothes. I need to have power and water. I can't make those. Really, this idea is getting ridiculous by the second. Which leads me to plan B.

_Plan B._

Oh-kay. So there isn't any. I was again swallowed by despair. The pain almost a constant thing now, its almost normal. My parents face that I have learned to live without in my isolated days is now constantly in my head. Their worried frowns, their advice, and their love. I need to not make the same mistake. Mom, Dad, what should I do?...

The nights are the hardest. After eating the smallest dinner at 12 AM--a cookie and coffee in front of the TV-- I went upstairs of my big and empty white house and dutifully prepared myself for bed. I stared at my reflection as I was brushing my teeth. My grey eyes look flat now, my cheekbones more pronounced and my red hair look lank. I look gaunt. I can't see my parents faces in my face now.

_Crack.!!_

The mirror broke in the middle, the shape of a snowflake. My face, now contorted in pain and in shock, stared back at me. This could have happen in a public bus, the shock could distract the driver and kill every passenger on it, except me.

Yes, I must say goodbye to normal life. Tears started to fall down my face, I stared as they traced my cheeks. And then it hit me, my expression is the same as that of the girl in the crematorium. We look a like, in a way. She looked a little like my mother but have a little difference, just like I have something different in me, something of Phil's. And also, she was an ethereal version, a perfect one.

Sprinting from the big bathroom, I rummaged through my mothers photo books in the boxes that I hid in the basement, I took them into my bedroom and threw them on the bed. Gingerly, I looked inside. There she is, my sister, Bella Swan. She was 18 when the picture was taken. It was her wedding day then. My parents were there and Bella's father. I looked at every picture with suspicion in my head. At the very bottom, I saw a picture of my sister with her new husband Edward. _It couldn't be._

I never really knew my sister. I never once saw her over my entire life. She calls my mom every month and send emails to her every week. My mom tends to worry about her all the time, but I knew that she is the one who needs Bella's care. What puzzled me was that she never once showed up. My mom was never worried though, she said that Bella has Edward now, and that she is happy and content. She just regrets that I didn't meet her. I talked to her sometimes on the phone. We talk about mom's weirdness and high school. She has an unbelievably beautiful voice. Almost with a song-like quality. I admired her even though I haven't seen her before. She's supposed to be 36 now. With a teenage daughter like me.

_No._

I totally forgot to contact her about Renee's death. I cringed with forbearance that I didn't inform her. I was totally absorbed and swallowed by my inner struggles that I forgot this one important person in Renee's life. Mom would cry if she find out. And Bella, she'll be heartbroken. She would've come, she would want to know. But..

Yet, if I am correct. She was here, I saw her that day. Only, it wasn't her. It was an 18-year old her. A more beautiful, unbelievable inhuman her. Yet I know that it was her. Because I saw in her eyes the pain I sometimes see in Renee's eyes whenever she feels like she has lost me. It was the look of loss that they, we, have. It was her. Bella.

How could that be? How could she still look like a teenager. She should be a middle aged mom by now. What is going on? Is she not human? Maybe, like me? The path my thoughts took me developed a hope inside my chest. Maybe, there is still a place for me. If I can't find a place with no humanity, then I could look for a place where there are people like me. If you could still call me that. As long as I believe these weirdness, I might as well believe that there are others. Maybe. Maybe Bella has a power to not grow old. Maybe that's why she never visited us. Maybe she has something to hide. Maybe she's like me.

Filled with these new hope and maybe's, I grabbed the phone by the night stand and speed dialled Bella's number. She answered on the first ring. Music filled my ears. Her voice.


	3. Chapter 3 Not What I Expected

**Chapter 3. Not what I Expected**

"Hello? Liz?", she knew it was me. _What does that mean?_ I was trying to see something in everything that she do. Struggling to maintain my sanity, I answered.

"hi, Bella. I uhm, was just calling to say that I'm sorry. I was, I didn't tell you about mom. About her death. I was, it was just too much, I mean, I should've--" I was babbling when she stopped me.

"I understand Liz, I knew about it. I was keeping track of her, you know. She doesn't know that. But I was trying so hard to keep you all safe. It was an accident Liz. It was something I could not stop, nor could you." she explained gently in her angelic voice. I suddenly found myself really calm.

"I don't know what to do now." I admitted in a small voice. Bella is still my closest relative, the truth is okay if its her.

"I know, I wish I could take you in, but this place is so far from your home and I think that you won't like it here in Forks. Its too wet, for one. And its too weird, for two." she said regretfully, her voice full of secrets.

"Weird is my middle name, you know. And I know you can't take me in even if you want to, I mean, you have your own family now. I dropped out of school anyway, I plan to live somewhere really secluded ,with not much people around. Forks is still too populated for me." I told her my plans, but secretly I was hoping that we could talk about us. I know she has something to hide, an inhuman secret.

"oh no, Liz. Why did you drop out of school? Really, live in some jungle? No! Mom would roll off her grave if she finds out about this!" her anxious voice is like an angry violin.

"technically, she's in a jar. And anyway, I just can't live here, like this. I'm too vulnerable to lose control here and kill everyone like I did to my parents." there, I said it. I caught my breath as I waited for her to digest that, it took her two seconds.

"What? It was an accident". Her voice, now low and menacing, sent shivers down my spine. But I stood my ground.

"I was the cause of the accident. Me, and this weird power that I have. Maybe, you should come down here and let me explain fully, and you can explain to me why you look exactly like you were in high school. Bring Edward again, if you want. I'll be waiting." and then I hung up. to leave her without a choice.

With that last note, I slept the instant my head touched my pillow. I was awakened by the doorbell's angry shrills. I abruptly sat up in bed, trying to figure out sane things all at once. It can't be them already. It was just 2 in the morning.

But as I looked below from my bedroom, it was really them. The gates and the security device were rendered futile. I felt a momentary panic, but I quickly quenched it. This is my sister, Bella. The girl I was dying to meet. And I quickly made my way down to meet them. As I opened the door, I was rendered speechless.

My sister is the most beautiful girl in the world, and her husband Edward is the most handsome. They both look young enough to be my classmates. And I don't understand anything anymore. I don't think I can wait for another minute for an explanation. My mouth was hanging when she spoke.

"hi, Liz. It's good to finally meet you. Although, I was piqued with the ultimatum you gave me. You should've understood that I have something I have to protect, hence the silence. But anyway, you caught my curiosity as well. So here we are. This is Edward, my husband." She pulled Edward by the hand.

"good morning, Elizabeth, we're sorry for the late hour." Edward's articulation is flawless. _What is this, a play?_ I saw his lips twitch.

"Come in, let's have snacks". I almost croaked. Maybe from sleep, or from nervousness. I'm not sure.

"let's just seat in the living room, we're really not hungry." Bella requested, as she pulled Edward by the hand.

"Sure" I led them there, all the while thinking of how I could explain to them everything. I have a feeling, it's not going to be hard.

As we sat face to face, Her and him on the sofa, and I on the love seat. Their surreal appearances were growing on me, the thing that bothers me the most is their apparent youth. How could they have maintained it? oh well, how could I move objects with my mind eh. And then I saw Edward raise his brow slightly. Then I got it.

"Edward, can you read my mind?" I asked him. He seemed to be somewhat shocked.

"you noticed?"

"yeah, you react whenever I think something." I admitted

"well, you're as observant as your sister. I'm sorry Bella, it was just she was thinking some really bizarre things" he apologized to my sister for blowing the cover.

"let me tell you directly then, Bella. It was because of me that my parents died. I…" and I explained to them what happened and what I could do. I told them why I can't live with other people. Why I must live alone. that I can't control myself emotionally.

"Really? You can make things move? As a human?" Edward was astonished, Bella is horrified. I can understand.

"Can I see it?" Bella requested. Simple levitations are easy enough. And I made the center table lift off a few feet and let it drop with a bang. They flinched a bit. Amazing, they can really control their emotions.

"oh, Liz. That's really amazing in a way, but, its connection with your emotion. Can you learn to stop it? Mom will be really sad to learn that you will have to isolate yourself. What are you thinking? Living alone in some island? I can't allow this." Bella was compassionate and aggrieved both at the same time. Her perfect marble face almost showing emotions. Her eyes, almost warm. Liquid Gold, like Edward's.

"I agree, Elizabeth. Although I don't have a say in the matter. You're just 16, you can't drop out of school, you're nearly graduating." Edward was kind in criticizing my plan.

"don't think that I haven't thought about every possible loophole there is, but I'm unsuccessful. I always end up killing someone in my scenarios. Well, if you're so against me living alone, can I live with you then? In Forks? If I can't have a people-free town, at least a small town like that could probably lessen the risk." I suggested. Embarrassed by my own imposition. A family sounds really nice all of a sudden. Sadness suddenly engulfed me as I saw the answer in their eyes. Nobody will want me with them, not when I could kill them any moment.

"that's not it, Elizabeth. It's not our safety that I am worried about. It's yours. You might not want to live in a house full of us." Edward answered my thoughts. It's really bizarre to find someone with a special ability like me. I didn't ask any question about this, bizarre is normal to me, anyway.

"what are you talking about? Why wouldn't I want to live with you.?" I asked, though the rejection still stings my heart, I tried to control my emotions, but the window panes still vibrated a bit. Both of them looked at me. Bella's eyes were soft, but warning in them were also visible. She is going to tell me her secret.

"we are not human anymore, Liz. You asked why we still look this young, even though I'm supposed to be 36 now? Well, I am 36. And Edward is 127. Our human bodies are dead now, but we're still alive because we are now Vampires." I twitched so badly that the chandelier dangerously swayed, Bella nervously raised her hands like a surrender and asked--

"No! wait, don't react yet. Let me finish. We are vampires, but we're not normal ones. We don't drink human blood, hence the gold eyes. Normal vampires have blood red eyes, but not us. Not our whole family. We drink animal blood. We're vegetarians. But this fact still exists, we are still slightly dangerous to humans. We are, you could say controlling ourselves to refrain from being monsters. This is why we thought you won't want to live with us. Now tell me, do you still want to?" Bella gently asked me.

Live with a house full of vampire. Hmmm, tempting.


	4. Chapter 4 New Town, Forks

**Chapter 4. New Town, Forks**

My sister is a Vampire, her husband is vampire. She lives in a house full of vampires. But she doesn't eat people she said. Does this scare me? I tried to look inside my heart that has really dug itself so deep inside my body I almost can't feel it anymore. I realized, not really. I have talked to her so many times. Her support helping me through difficult times. And she could teach me how to control myself. If I were to stay living a human life, maybe I could go out the world again. Maybe I could still live my life. But, first, are they invincible like me?

"Uh, Bella, if you were suddenly struck by a Grand Piano with a speed of a hundred miles an hour, would you die?" I phrased the question as simple as possible, this is my worry, if I were to live with them.

"not at all, Liz. Was that what you're worried about if you lived with us? That you would hurt us? Really, what were you thinking? You should be thinking about yourself." Bella was exasperated. She was shaking her head.

"now you know what I felt when you we're still human. You we're rarely showing the correct emotion." Edward was laughing lightly. I figured something out again.

"hey, Edward, you can't read Bella's thoughts right?" I asked, and again, Edward was shocked.

"you really are something else, Elizabeth. Yeah, I can't. Only when she allows me to." Edward was shaking his head.

"it really takes something to shock him, Liz. You should be proud" she giggled. The sound so beautiful.

"going back, I think that Elizabeth can live with us. We have so many humans there these days. You're dad, Sue, Billy. I mean because of Nessie, we have really overcome that side of our nature now, right? And besides, you're sister have a much harder life than us. She has to live in seclusion, like us. But at least we can control ourselves, she still can't. Would you have her living alone somewhere? She's safe with us." Edwards arm was massaging Bella's back. I looked away. The emotion so apparent in them was so hard for me to fathom.

" I was just worried about her peace of mind. This has come as a shock to her, and now she's going to live with monsters. I mean, do you really want this?" she asked me, all serious now. I don't have to think at all.

"yes. I have secluded myself thinking that was the right thing to do. My parents didn't even know that I love them. All because of my selfishness. But I want to correct it all, I want to live a life. With this inhumanity." my voice was shaking with emotion as I explained this inner thinking of my cluttered head.

"Bella, love, do you realize that we lead a more normal life than her? And she is human." Edward said sombrely to his wife, whose eyes widen with realization. Bella touched my hand and I almost flinched at its ice-coldness, the feeling it gave me stopped the shivers. Because I felt the tug of blood, this is my sister, my only family in the world. And I am going to live with them. I'm gonna have a family now.

"thank you, Bella, Edward. I was stubborn before, boastful that I could live alone. But I cannot lie about the fact that having a family does thrill me, even if it's a family of vampires." I admitted, if I am gonna have a family, might as well practice being honest.

"don't thank us yet." Edward was half-joking, half-serious. What's with all the worry anyway, I cannot be hurt. He shook his head at my thoughts.

"come on pet, let me tuck you to bed, sleep a few hours and we'll pack you're things and we'll fly to Forks immediately." Bella offered her hands to me. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like she was not a vampire meant to drink human blood. Like my blood is not calling to her instinct. And I was almost a little awed by this beautiful, immortal being that is my sister.

I climbed into my bed and Bella tucked me inside the blanket. She smiled at me, a beautiful loving smile that was so old for her young face. A smile that belongs to a mother.

"you're so beautiful, Liz." she said stroking my hair.

"ha, ha. Really, Bella. How can you say that when you live with what probably a house full of beings like you." I said, which is true. In my shell, I never really thought of myself as something close to beautiful.

"you don't see yourself clearly. With these vampire eyes, I see 4 different shades of red in your beautiful hair, like fire. It's so pretty. Your eyes, like mercury. You're skin, like mine when I was human. And you're nose and mouth are perfect." she was smiling at me like she was saying the obvious, my cheeks are warm now. My mom never once said that I was beautiful.

"okay, stop it. or it might all go to my head. It's already big as it is." I said as I stifled a yawn. She left the room to probably sit all night with Edward. The fact that they have so much time scares me, and still they find everything meaningful, filling up their barrels up to the brim. _Amazing. Mind-boggling._ And I'm gonna live with them, I can learn, I can live my life, I can fill my life up with things, meaningful things. There's hope for me yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome Home

**Chapter 5. Welcome Home**

We left at 6 in the morning the next day. Bella woke me up, making me feel like I just laid my head on my pillow. But the word home is ringing in my head, waking me up in an instant. They packed my bags in a blur, literally. They moved so fast they had my entire wardrobe in 4 huge cases in a matter of 3 minutes and wasn't even remotely winded. _Whoa. I'll have to get used to this._ Edward smirked.

I ignored him. My _How could anyone stand this?_ thought was rewarded by another smirk.

"so, what about this house? I mean, I have all of my money in 3 different accounts and I can have them transferred near Forks but, uh, the house I can't carry." I asked them, with a heavy feeling that I was gonna part ways with the house I grew up in. The house where I became the person I am today, the house that hid me.

"what do you want to do with it? d'you wanna keep it?" Bella asked me gently, leaving me with the choice.

"If I keep it, what will I do with it right? It's not like I can go back here anytime. I guess, I'll just sell it. Can you have someone sell it for me. In and Out, is what I need. A clean slate, so to speak." I said in a no-nonsense nonchalant voice, fooling nobody but myself.

"alright, Elizabeth. If that is what you really want. I can have Jasper take care of things, give me one of our account numbers, I'll have him deposit the money there." Edward was understanding and efficient all at once.

I was in a trance the whole trip. Bella was the one accompanying me all the time, holding my elbow, keeping me from falling on my face. It was just too much to take in that my life is gonna be changed forever. From total non-entity to a life of non-existence. It was almost night time when we arrived at the Cullen's front porch. If I wasn't totally exhausted I would probably be babbling about the architecture of the house. It was breathtaking. Old, Victorian, Priceless, beautiful. Like the family living inside it.

Bella opened the doors for me, Edward followed her with my bags. They beckoned me in. I took a deep breath and entered the lion's den.

They were all there, three were sprawled on the sofa, three were playing on the floor and the two most distinguished looking was by the piano, waiting to welcome me. Bella and Edward moved towards the two immediately.

"hi, dad, mom." They kissed them on the cheek. They all look the same age. The same pale faces, the same auras. Related or not, they could easily pass for a family.

"everyone, this is my sister Elizabeth Riddle. My mom and Phil's only daughter. She knows about us, and she's gonna live with us from now on." Bella introduced me, pride in her voice. _Of me._

"Welcome, Elizabeth. I have always wanted to meet someone named that. I'm happy. I'm Esme." Edward's beautiful mother introduced herself. She's so kind-looking and vulnerable. Is that even possible for a vampire.?

"Welcome Elizabeth. My name is Dr. Carlisle and these are my children. Kids, why don't you introduce yourselves to Bella's sister. Please sit down." The handsome blond man on Esme's left motioned for me to sit in the huge sofa in front of the vampire "kids".

"Hey, my name is Rosalie. This is Emmett, my husband." The most beautiful creature talked. I almost thought she was a statue of some Greek goddess. Her husband turned out to be the big, hulking one beside her.

"I can speak for myself Rose. Hey there, its been a while since we had someone who can blush." he said as if the prospect of my blush is something to look forward to.

"hi. I'm Alice. I'm Bella's sister." Alice is a pixie-like girl. She was painfully graceful and petite. And she seemed to be tensed about something.

"I'm Jasper. It's a good thing that you're not alarmed or anything." he said to me. Bella told me about Alice's and Jasper's abilities so I wasn't surprised that he could read my mood.

"There's a reason why this is the perfect place where Liz could stay. She needed some place where the inhabitants are indestructible like us. Because she can make objects move, and it could be dangerously so. Her ability is connected to her mood, and this ability has caused her parents' death." I listened as she retell my parents demise because of my ability. I bowed my head as the pain consumed me again. I felt their sympathetic stares.

"I'm so sorry my dear. Let me get you something to eat" Esme touched my shoulder as she passed me to probably go to the kitchen.

"I know it must be hard. We, as vampires know how to live in discretion. But you are a human, so it must be hard, with all your humanity not to be able to live as one." Carlisle said compassionately, his sincerity was infectious.

The others just simply looked at me, their faces identical masks of compassion.

"can I see it? The object levitation or something?" they hulking guy named Emmett asked me. His expression, eager. It was so infectious, I can't help but smile.

"sure. What so you want me to do?" I said to him.

"well, can you levitate the piano? A couple of feet or so, don't want you to hurt yourself or something." he said, obviously underestimating me. _Well, of all the. He's patronizing me._ Edward smiled, Alice chuckled.

I levitated the huge grand piano a couple of feet, then more, then made it move on top of Emmett's head. He looked at me with surprise then laughed.

"Hey! I love that piano!" Edward joked at me. I put the piano back where it came from with a flick of my hand.

"So you really need to move your finger with it? not just with your mind?" Alice asked me.

"I could do it with just my mind, but the finger make it easier. It pinpoints the energy. Sometimes, with just my mind, I tend to wreck the whole place. It's really tedious and frustrating. Not to mention the danger to everyone" I related my experiences with hurt in my voice. "controlling it is a whole different thing because it reacts with my emotions. When I panic, or when I get mad, even happy. So the only thing I could do is shut everyone out. I lost my friends. My parents thought I was crazy and rebellious. With all my precautions, I still managed to hurt everyone."

"you don't have to worry about that here. we're all indestructible." Jasper said kindly, and I felt suddenly calmer. _Is he doing this_? Edward nodded at me. I sighed.

I suddenly noticed that not all of them are warming up to me. Rosalie was still not talking to me. She's eyeing my hair with murderous stares. In fact, she's eyeing the whole of me with hostile eyes. Bella noticed my puzzlement and she just sighed and nodded like it was a normal occurrence. Like she has experience in the matter.

"I'll show you to your room. I'll stay with you here till you fall asleep." Bella said warmly, her golden eyes intent on my face. Like my lack of reaction to their abnormality disturbs her. I followed her to up the grand staircase, the other vampires started to go back to their activities, throwing goodnights and see you tomorrow's at me. Except for Rosalie. I was about to ask Bella about her, until I was struck by something weird in her last statement.

"Wait, don't you live here?" I asked nervously

"I'm afraid not, we live in a cottage nearby, you know. Edward and I are newly weds and our daughter is only growing up." She explained to me.

"But, haven't you guys been married for more than 20 years already? And your daughter is as old as me." I panicked.

"Don't worry, it's just the night. When you're asleep. We pretty much spend the day here. Almost like living here too." Bella consoled me.

I was not in the least appeased but I couldn't very well complain. I was just crashing. My sister led me into a big and beautiful room that has a big king-size bed and manly decorations. It was a big empty room that lacked warmth. I shivered involuntarily.

"I'm sorry we haven't had the time to clean it up. I'll start a fire for you. Alice will help me decorate tomorrow. But for now, will this do?" Bella was looking ashamed that I quickly hid my dismay

"yeah. Don't worry about it. This is okay for now. I'll live through the night." I tried a smile which didn't much convince her.

The fire was already burning and I was tucked in the bed. I was suddenly very tired. The fact that there are several vampires below was suddenly normal as the fact that I have a family now. Weird. Bella was staring down at me with an unfathomable expression that I had to ask.

"What's wrong Bella?" I stared up at her.

"I'm just realizing that the life you have lived was all the more restricted than ours. We could control our cravings from the start, but with you, you can't control your emotions all the time. I mean, you shouldn't. Emotions are a part of us, that makes us feel human still. It's just heartbreaking to see that you have to stifle your emotions. Your humanity." Bella suddenly looked like she was crying. But no tears left her eyes.

"It gets easier though. Right now, I feel happy. Nothing's moving right?" I said this happily, but not until the curtains started to dance. I sighed.

"you'll get it right. With nothing to do, you'll have all the time in the world to practice. Then you'll be going back to school before you know it." Bella was enthusiastic about my life.

"I don't think that's what I want though. But, for what it's worth, today has been one of the happiest day I've had in a while. It's disconcerting, in a good way." I admitted reluctantly, working on my honesty.

"it's more disconcerting that you thought our presence normal. But I'm glad that you think so. Go to sleep now, my little sister. I'm glad that we have found each other." Bella kissed my forehead like a mother, only her lips were ice cold. But the contact left me feeling warm and almost teary.

"I'm glad too, Bella. You don't know how much. Goodnight. Have a fun evening." I wished for her, as she giggled her way out of my empty room.

I stared up at the grand ceiling as I was willing myself to sleep. It was a really cold bed, I realized as I huddled up on the thick blanket. The fire that Bella started did a little to alleviate the coldness of the night. The night was heavy with silence, I listened to the quiet voices downstairs. It seemed like they were trying not to be too noisy, as there's a human in the house now. A family huh. As I thought of Bella's smile, I felt a sudden warmth that made my eyes prick. I did not realize that I slept with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Weirdos' Forest

**Chapter 6. Into the Wierdoes' Forest**

The light coming from the window pricked my eyes. Irritated, I opened them and found my curtains on the floor. The huge window spilling pure sunlight into my room. I don't remember my dreams much but I must have felt something strong about it that my window curtains fell. I sighed. Even in my dreams, I can't escape.

"what's wrong?", a beautiful voice asked me.

I looked up with a start. There she was, a beautiful girl with curly black hair. She looked as old as I was, maybe more. She was as unbelievably beautiful as Bella, actually she looked like Edward with brown eyes like my mom. She is not as pale as the others and she looked like a human, an extremely beautiful human. Curious, I stared at her. She answered my questioning stare.

"I'm not a pure vampire like my parents. I'm still human. Half of each, you could say. My mom bore me when she was still human. Almost killed her, I heard. I'm Nessie, short for Reneesmee." She said the name with a little distaste and loving that I was sure it was Bella who named her. I giggled a little. She's my niece. I have my very own little niece. Then I really heard what she was saying to me.

"What? She bore you while she was still human? Uh, wow. Too weird." I said this with amazement. A half-vampire, half human niece, a family of vampires. Too much information, so early in the morning.

"Yep! It means I could go to school too, only, I can't show them my parents now, you know. We live here hidden. Nobody was allowed now in this estate, except of course for Charlie and the werewolves." She sat on my bed, eager to talk to someone new.

"W-werewolves?" I gasped, sitting jack-knife in the big bed. The books rattled a bit, she took no notice of this. Bella must've warned her already.

"Yes! my boyfriend is a werewolf, Jacob. He is the leader of a pack. They live in a beach not far from here. It's called La Push." and then she started to tell me stories about him, and the vampires that kept me reeling in my bed. She laughed at my expression.

"you're cute aunt Liz."

I stared at her. Then my eyes filled up. I was really emotional in mornings, I forgot to tell Bella. The bookshelves tethered dangerously and they fell down with a big bang.

"I'm sorry, Nessie, I'm so happy. My very own niece." I gave a hiccup, and a giggle. I struggled on my emotions, and was shocked to find everybody inside my room.

"What's wrong Nessie? Did you make her cry?" Bella was suddenly beside me.

"no, I am just emotional in the mornings, I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry. It's just that she called me Aunt Liz. I was so, uh, so ecstatic." I finished lamely, " I'm sorry about the books".

"Oh. Aunt Liz! You are too cute." Nessie exclaimed as she lay her head in my lap.

"Don't mind them, Emmett can clean it up later." Edward said, smiling.

"It's just like having Bella back, only so much more destructive." Emmett howled.

"Oh! Liz! That's a really cute nightie! You must let me see your wardrobe, I bet they're all latest fashion!" Alice jumped into the bed with Bella and Nessie.

Jasper smiled as he walked out of the room. It seemed to me that he was worried about me, I was still calm when he left. Rosalie was eyeing me again. It seemed that she is now staring at my dishellved hair. She stalked out of the room.

"what's wrong? Did I do something to annoy her.?" I was worried that not everybody will easily accept me here.

"No. its nothing personal, Elizabeth. With her, it's always about vanity." Edward explained.

"What do you mean?"

"it means, that with your hair like that against the sunlight, it looks like its on fire. Your eyes like a deep lake with too many secrets." Alice was staring at me as she said this. I blushed for the first time in years.

"it means, you're really beautiful. Almost out of this world." Bella said proudly as my face blushed even more.

Emmett laughed harder as he saw my face redden. Edward lead the guys outside the room, and I have never been so grateful to him. Alice, Nessie and Bella were all lying in the big bed with me, staring at my face. It felt like for the first time in my life, I have girlfriends and we had a slumber party.

"you guys, stop embarrassing me. What's the agenda for today?" I said as I stood up and looked for my bags to get something to change into.

"I fixed your stuff last night Liz, I came back an hour after you fell asleep, to check in on you before we go home to our cottage", Bella admitted shyly. She led me to what looked like another room, but it was an enormous closet full of my stuff. It was filled with what looked like all of my belongings, even the ones I grudgingly left in my house.

" oh Bella! These are all my stuff! How did you--?", I was babbling as I grabbed and donned a pair of skinny pants and fashionable jersey. She was grinning widely, like I missed something really important.

As we went out of my "mini mall", my mouth went open as I finally "see" the room I was in. It was the same room as before, only it looked almost exactly as my room in my house. Everything, from the curtains, to my bed, the carpet, tables, chairs. Everything. It took them less than five minutes to fix everything. Whoa.

"So, how do you like it?" It was my niece who asked , she was suddenly beside me. I looked around, everybody was lounging in my room, looking smug and not in the least winded.

"oh. Wow, you guys. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Edward, Bella and Nessie. It's too early in the morning for this!", I was crying openly now. And my beautiful chandelier swayed dangerously. The windows opened and the curtains blow.

"we accept your gratitude, dear. Come on, have some breakfast.", Esme flashed to my side and tried to calm me. The others seem to realize my predicament of calming myself with them around, so they easily dispersed with murmurs of "your welcome" and "welcome home". Even Rosalie seemed less rude and more with pity for me.

I let Bella and Esme lead me downstairs. As I was eating their very normal looking breakfast, in their very normal looking kitchen (the whole house for that matter), a loud bang erupted in the kitchen. I belatedly realized it was the door, as a huge man of about 20 entered the kitchen. He was tanned with too much hair, but surprisingly, he's really good for the eyes.

His eyes went straight to Nessie, an unexplained relief visible in his eyes as he saw her, it's a look that I saw between Bella and Edward, and with every couple here. An eternity of love it seemed. It was a look I couldn't even imagine to understand.

"Jacob! We have so much to tell you!", Nessie said as Jacob claimed her lips.

"what? No good mornings?", Jacob has eyes only for her.

"Good morning, son." Edward, the ever polite, greeted him.

"Good morning to you too sir", Jacob's voice was sarcastic.

"so what's the dish, Nes?", Jacob seemed to notice me for the first time, his eyes curious but welcoming. Everybody here seemed to be so unbelievably open, and kind. How in the world did I get so lucky? Was it just yesterday that I was contemplating a life of total solitude.

Now, here I am.

For the first time, I believed that I was a one lucky girl.

"this is Elizabeth Riddle, don't freak out, she's Mom's sister. Renee's daughter." Nessie excitedly told him in such a fast articulation, it hardly lasted a minute. My entire life story.

"oh. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I know you must have heard this a thousand times already from Bella but, it's really not your fault. I'm Jacob, by the way. I'm Bella's best friend and soon to be son-in-law. I'm 33 years old, I know I don't look it. I'm a werewolf you see. There's a whole pack of us down in La Push.", he was grinning at me from ear to ear. It was so heart felt that I felt myself warming up to him.

"hello to you too. You may call me Liz like the rest of them. So, werewolves don't age too?" I asked curiously

"Not that I notice. If we change often enough that is. If we stay human for too long, I think we might grow old. So if I really want to look 33, I wouldn't change into a wolf in like say 3 months, that should do.". He explained to me as Nessie stood on his back and played with his hair, like a hairdresser. He laughed and leaned back. Bella was busy making sure I had everything to eat. Edward was busy watching her. The other vampires were absent in the kitchen except for Esme who was fussing over me as well.

"Esme, where is Carlisle?" I asked him shyly.

"oh, he went to work dear. He's a doctor at a nearby town. Where nobody knows us. He can't work here anymore, you see. We stayed here too long for people to notice our un-aging appearances. But we don't want to leave. Bella's father lives here, and he can't possibly come with us. And Jacob's pack is here as well. We are fast travellers, so we live as normally as possible. But most of us just stays here.", Esme explained the situation to me.

"but we all know that in a matter of say 50 years, we could start again as students. People here are not gonna know us anymore. To put it simply, the people who remember us will be gone." it was Bella who voiced out the obvious that we won't last forever.

"oh. So I will be buried here, I guess." I stated my death like a story over a cup of coffee. Some of them I could almost see the flinch.

"yes. Elizabeth, you will stay with us until you are living." Edward's perfect articulation seemed fit with the drama of what he said, I never was a fan of classics but with him as the hero, I could be. He smiled at that.

"Yes, aunt Liz. We are your family now. As you are ours." Nessie said from behind Jacob's back, with him nodding his ascent.

I sighed in my head. It was still all too good to be true. I still can't let my heart be content with this week's development. From inside my shell, alone and misunderstood, I was suddenly having breakfast with a bunch of people for the first time in years. And I am feeling too happy. Emotions I have kept inside of me are suddenly welling and overflowing. The people here may be indestructible, but that doesn't mean I can't destroy their hard won peaceful life. I fervently wish I won't be the destruction of their existence.

next chapter: The Ex

note: i hope you're liking the new addition to the twilight saga. reviews! :)


	7. Chapter 7 The Ex

**Chapter 7. The Ex**

After my breakfast, everybody went on with their daily activities. Jacob and Nessie already left hunting (Bella explained this to me very gently, I tried hard to keep a straight face.), Rose and Emmett went out for a drive, Alice and Jasper, Esme informed me, went to Seattle to settle my accounts and the sale of my house (I felt a little sad at this). But Bella and Edward stuck with me. They gave me a tour of their little cottage. It was a quarter mile away from the main house. It seemed to me that they were trying very hard to keep a slow pace, but to me, it was almost like a sprint.

The house was almost too small. I wondered why they live here, seeing that main house still has too many spare rooms. But as we went inside, and I saw their proud loving faces. I realized I was inside a real home. Not every house was a home, like the one I used to have.

"So how is Charlie?", I asked this as we made our way back to the house. I have always been curious about my mom's first husband.

"oh. He is doing alright. He doesn't ask us questions that will complicate his life, he just accepted us. He is retired now. He visits every now and then. Not too often as he likes, but he might cause suspicions.", Bella told me with fondness for the unknown man.

"What do you think will he say about me being he-- wait! Did he know that mom died? What should I say to him? Should he know everything?", I panicked.

"don't worry, Elizabeth, Charlie doesn't want to know what he feels he shouldn't know. We'll tell him the truth, that it was an accident. And that you have nowhere else to go.", Edward pacified me, the trees swayed threateningly at my panic. Some of the fruits falling.

"that's true, dear. Don't worry about Charlie, he'll like you. I'm sure.", Bella said this as if stating the obvious. She sure like staring at my face, I wonder what she sees. There's not much to see I'm sure. Edward stared at me, at this. I stared down as we walked. Should I be bothered by this? I'm still not sure yet.

"Edward", Bella called.

"yes, love?"

"what kind of training should Liz do to practice controlling her emotions? I think the sooner she starts the better, don't you think so Liz? So you could go back to school and do normal stuff again." She asked me, we were at the gardens now, we sat at the tables outside.

"Yes, I think so too. I wouldn't want to wreck the house. I've been really emotional lately, it's a bit disconcerting.", I admitted.

"well, you've been too closed up enough in your life. We were looking at you from afar when mom died. We saw how zombie-like you were then. You looked like a robot to us. I have to admit that I wasn't gonna show myself to you even then. I thought you were just broken up because of your parent's deaths. But I thought you looked too emotionless. You should be able to live your life like a normal 16 year old girl.", Bella's explanation was angry on my behalf.

" I think Jasper is the one who should train her. He knows everything there is to know about emotions and moods. I could help him a bit when he comes back.", Edward offered kindly.

"I'll be with you every time, Liz. Don't worry.", Bella promised me.

"Heads up, Bella", Edward warned softly, I almost didn't get what he said.

"oh, it's Charlie, Liz."

We were loitering in the garden, relaxing, when a big truck roared into the drive way. My heart pounded unevenly. Another human being, what should I do? He is an important person in my existence that I'm not sure I would be able to keep a total nonchalant attitude.

"Elizabeth, you don't have anything to worry about. We can move faster than anything that might hit him. We could sense it even before it will move. Chill.", the modern expression sounded so alien in Edward's mouth that I laughed and surprisingly calmed down. Bella smiled encouragingly.

A man of about 60, went out of an old beat up truck. He is surprising agile but a little slow. From old age, I surmised. He went straight for where Bella and Edward went standing to welcome him. The two hugged and smiled at each other. Bella whispered something is his ears. Charlie visibly tensed and flinched. Then he looked at me. A surprisingly soft and curious look. He came towards me.

"You are Renee's child?", he asked as he sat in front of me. He has such a nice, kind face. The feeling that I wouldn't want to hurt him kept the power from bubbling out of me.

"yes, sir." I answered timidly.

"pftt. Don't call me sir, missy. Just Charlie. What did they name you?", he said in a scoff.

"Elizabeth." then he stared at me in shock.

"what's wrong dad?", Bella asked her father, worried about my disastrous reactions.

"oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, Renee and I planned on naming our next child, if it's a girl, Elizabeth. That woman is fond of classic names, Renee is.", Charlie confessed.

"Oh. So that's why you named me Isabella?". Bella joked to try and lighten the mood. Edward looked alert, they seemed to sense my inner turmoil.

"it seemed that my mom still kept a soft spot for you even after your divorce then." I tried to babble something, but I felt a little sad to realize now that my mom never really truly gotten over this man. That she never truly totally loved my dad. I felt the turmoil inside of me, and I felt Edward visibly straighten as if in alert. I was just afraid that Charlie would see a bit of my dad in me, and that will keep me from totally being a part of this family.

I felt the emotion bubbling up inside of me. I felt the power, though I don't know the source of it, being released from me. My eyes locked with Edward, then on Bella. They saw my panic. Then I saw Charlie's shimmering eyes, almost as if they were caressing me, but they were breaking. It's like he suddenly felt defeated and regret was written all over he's face. His eyes were telling me that I could easily be the child He and Renee could have.

He loved my mother. Still love. After all these years. Then I felt it. The "power" retreating inside of me. I wouldn't be able to explain it if asked of me, but it felt like I have found it's source. I don't want this person to die. I don't want this man, who has loved my mother all his life to be killed by the daughter of that person. That would be the final blow. Without knowing it, I realized the solution of my problem.

Oblivious to our turmoil, Charlie continued to stare at me. As if weighing what he's gonna say next.

"How are you holding up? It must be hard losing both your parents at once, being so young.", Charlie asked me quietly, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Uhm, not quite okay, I guess. But I'm lucky that Bella found me. I was prepared to live alone somewhere, but now I have a family again." I was still amazed at my new found control. I felt Edward smiling encouragingly at me, and Bella was astute enough to know the feat that I've been through.

"Well, you have me now too. I wouldn't want Renee's kid to be alone in the world." Charlie said gruffly, shifting in his seat. I was overcome with tenderness for this old man, who was once my mom's better half, that I suddenly stood up and hugged him. With not a small amount of effort, I quelled the power rushing out of me, back inside and I cried.

Charlie seemed to be crying too. Crying the death of the love of his life. The lost and gone years. The death of a once passionate love. Bella and Edward was staring at each other, communicating silently.

"I'll come by often, Liz. I'll bring you some of my specialty fishes." Charlie offered shyly.

"Sure Charlie. I'd like that so much." I said almost too eagerly

"I don't suppose you're allowed to leave for the town?" Charlie asked me but was looking at Bella and Edward's direction.

"No, I'm sorry dad. It might cause suspicions, now that this area is supposed to be filled with dangerous animals, it will be weird if she's seen emerging from here," Bella said regrettably.

"I agree Charlie. Just because the folks in town believes you're immune to bears doesn't mean there are other's like you, especially a girl." Edward backed up his wife.

"hmpf! Alright then, fine. I concede. I'll come here as often as before, I'd better go now. Where is my grand daughter?", Charlie stood up, almost as if expecting Nessie to suddenly appear.

"She's not here now dad, she's with Jacob somewhere." Bella said wistfully, here fine brows arched and playful

"that girl! Tell her I've been here will yah, she might sneak out again and visit me one of these days." with that final note, Charlie rode his truck, limping and smiling.

Edward and Bella, after waving Charlie away, suddenly turned to me, and looked pointedly at me.

"what?" I asked innocently

"What happened Elizabeth? I was expecting at least 3 trees to fall down earlier. I felt their roots uprooting." Edward was confused.

"Did you fight it? Have you learned how to?" Bella was all excitement.

It started to rain, I looked up at the sky, almost as if it was cleansing me of the weight that has been with me since I've known of my ability. I felt lightheaded, from happiness and relief. I looked at Bella's eyes, my own I'm sure was full of tears of understanding, and that was the last thing I remembered.


	8. Chapter 8 The Gift, The Curse

**Chapter 8. The Gift, The Curse**

A buzzing sound woke me up. As I get accustomed to it, I realized they were voices. Talking so fast, I can barely hear it's content. I opened my eyes, and realized I was in my room. And I remembered, I was supposed to be outside, talking to Bella.

"you collapsed, Elizabeth, you remember?" Edward was standing beside my bed.

"Oh! Liz. I was so worried." Bella was suddenly seating in my bed, touching my forehead with her hard, cold hands. They felt so good, I closed by eyes again.

"Carlisle! Do something!", it was Esme's voice.

"I'm alright Esme. I feel weak, that's all. I think it may be from the strain of restraining the power from erupting from me. It was really hard." I related to them, which was true. Now that I understand the source of it, I felt slightly nervous of the extent of my training will have to be in order to really prevent myself from destroying my surroundings.

"so, you're saying that you understand this power more, and that if you try to prevent it from being released, it will release itself inside your body and sap you off your energy.", Carlisle was analyzing my explanation with an intense look of a scientist probing his subject.

"That's what I think happened. I feel so tired right now, like I haven't slept for days." as I said this, Bella took my hand and squeezed it. I stared at her worried gaze, touched that she would feel this way.

"I'm sorry that your father had been at risk." I said, contrition in my voice.

"there wasn't any real danger, please, Elizabeth. As long as we are with you, there would be nothing to worry about." Edward was vehement for once. I was startled at this. I stared at their identically perfect faces, while being completely stone-like in their stillness, bore identical looks in their golden eyes. All of them really cared about me.

"all right, I promise to not worry myself any longer. I will concentrate on training myself, no matter what it takes." I vowed more to myself that to them.

"we will be with you, all the way, Liz. Now sleep and rest, my beautiful sister, there will be a lot to work on tomorrow." Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme all went out of my room without any noise, almost ghostlike. If I wasn't so completely bone tired, I would have giggled at this comparison.

I slept, with the sun still shining high.

I was woken by a sound of shuffling garments. As I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside my window. And I saw a fairy adding colorful clothes into my closet.

"oh. You're awake. I was hoping you wouldn't be able to see. I added and took some from your closet I'm afraid." Alice was all embarrassed at being caught.

"No! it's fine. You can take any clothes you want in there. There's too many anyway. Those were just perks of being a famous baseball player's daughter." I smiled at her, she is so cute.

"Really? I replaced it with some of mines. I hope you will like it. I can see that you will, I like your style." she smiled back at me. Sitting in the bed with me.

"What time is it, Alice?"

"Just after 5 in the morning, you slept for almost 14 hours now. How do you feel?" she asked concernedly.

"just a bit dull. I need to wake up anyway. What do you think I should wear for practice?" I asked, knowing she would like to contribute anything related to fashion. Alice jumped up the opportunity to dress a willing person for once (everybody seemed exasperated with her already), she unbelievably found stuff in my closet that I have never seen before.

Its already half past six when I descended the stairs to eat my breakfast. I was still feeling a bit lightheaded, and I guessed that the vampires where not unaware of this. I can feel every eye on the house on me, even those I cannot see.

"Aunt Liz! Wow! You look smashing, what's going on?" Nessie jumped up from the breakfast table, where she was watching Jacob eat his breakfast, to hug me fiercely. I swayed on the spot as she released me, it was a relief when Bella appeared to catch me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Your aunt is sick! Give her some food, before you tackle her!", Bella was a bit reproachful.

"No, it's okay, Nessie. I am just a bit weak. Honestly Bella, I'm fine now. As for your question," I turned to Nessie," Alice dressed me for my practice with Jasper.", I saw Jacob roll his eyes at Alice.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were sick." Nessie was genuinely contrite, her angelic face almost shining.

"no blood, no foul. Feed me will you." I joked at my lovely niece, who happily obliged.

As I was eating breakfast, Jasper appeared at the table to talk about my practice. I suddenly felt very calm and realized for the first time the power that is Jasper.

"good morning, Elizabeth. I see that you're awake already. So, after your breakfast, do you want to practice already?" Jasper seemed to be excited about something.

"it's been long since he has something exerting to do. He's really excited.", Edward answered my musing.

"Yeah, Bella is now the one dealing with the Jenks, who process our illegal documents. Jasper used to have such fun terrorizing the poor guy" Alice lovingly punched Jasper's arm.

"Yeah, that would be perfect. Where are we doing this?" I asked, suddenly very nervous. It seemed that everyone will be helping me now.

"the baseball field is empty, and it's far. It's been a while since we played there, you know." Jasper suggested, his white face almost showing his emotions.

"yeah! And Emmett's not here. it's just too perfect!", Bella gushed at Edward, who seemed to can't help himself and kissed her soundly. Everyone was unfazed except,

"Eww! Mom! You're daughter is here, and I can live much peacefully without having to see that." Nessie made a face and stalked out of the room, Jacob was giggling as he followed her.

"Won't you be joining us at the baseball field?" Edward called after them

"Of course we are! We wouldn't miss this for the world." Jacob was the one who answered, somewhere at the house.

I was nearly finished with my breakfast when Esme appeared.

"Good morning, Elizabeth, dear. You're okay now?" she asked me, if she wasn't so young looking, she will be the perfect mother figure.

"yes, Esme. Thanks! Actually, we're all heading down some baseball court to do my training. Would you want to come?" I suddenly had the thought that they'd all go easy on me if she was present. Edward's mouth twitched at this. I glared at him.

"oh! Sure! I haven't been out of the house ever since the time when we supposed to have left the town." Esme was excited.

As everyone whished and darted around me, getting ready to leave in their pace, I was overwhelmed with the feeling of a family outing waiting to happen. I jumped up the table to get ready myself, but was suddenly over-tired. I straightened myself immediately and looked nonchalant, though I was sure Edward noticed, he didn't pointed it out. I was grateful to him for once, because I wanted this "outing" to happen, as much for me as it was for all of them, my family.

**next chapter: back at the clearing**

**note: hope the pacing is not too slow. sorry that i uploaded this really late, i finally finished my thesis and will be graduating before summer! now, ill have time writing! :) yey! **

**your reviews are highly appreciated!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Back at the Clearing

**Chapter 9. Back at the Clearing**

On our way to the said baseball court, Bella told me of a couple of experiences she had on the field. I was riding with her (and Edward, of course), and Ness and Jake, in their off-road SUV. One was about her first time there, where she first saw how vampires could really move, and the second time, where she was almost fed upon by a vampire named Laurent (Edward grimaced at this) but was saved by Jacob and his pack of wolves. I still can't put an image on how the wolves looked like, which make it hard for my wild imagination. I was thinking this when Edward inevitably butted in.

"Don't worry, Jacob can show it to you later", Edward said, smiling at me. I glared at him in return, after being shocked by his smiling teeth of course.

"Show her what?", Jacob asked, I was riding with him and Ness at the back

"You're doggy style". Edward mocked him, "she's curious about your furry glory." he added with a laugh. Bella laughed with him. And I was mesmerized by the perfect harmony their sounds made. It was like a harmonious rings of chimes and bells. Like a church. That's when my imagination run amok.

If the vampires could live forever, doesn't that mean they're breaking the rules of man? What does God think about this? Where are their souls? It hate to think that they don't have them anymore, seeing as that they have more humanity than most humans I know. Including myself for one. I have totally forgotten everything about God. It had me thinking that he has left me altogether now. My thoughts was jolted to a stop as the car stopped in the middle of a wide field. I met Edward's eyes guiltily, knowing that he heard every word in my head, but for once he had nothing to say. He just stared at me with old understanding. And for once I was thankful.

"Come, aunt Liz. Jacob can show you how big a wolf he is. You can ride on his back". Nessie said excitedly.

"Uh, I think I'll settle in just looking at him, thank you." I said nervously.

"Come now, Aunty! I won't bite you!" Jacob bared his teeth at me and with a wild trembling, he started to swell like an inflated balloon (wow, nice comparison) and emerged as this big brown, did I mention big?, wolf. I was so shocked that I shrieked and some fruits and stone started orbiting the air in angry rotations.

"Hey now, Jacob! You could've warned her. She's really trying here. Liz, it's okay. He's alright" Bella was beside me, rubbing my back.

As my nerves cooled down, I became aware that all the vampires were staring at me. As if waiting for some really exciting TV show. I sighed and made my way in the middle of their weird pseudo circular formation. I glanced at Bella, she gave a supposedly encouraging smile but came to me as a very nervous mother on her daughter's fist day at school. I smiled at her reassuringly and faced Jasper.

"Let's do this". I said with the confidence that has suddenly left me.

"this is the only rule in this training, Liz. And that is to not make anything move". I was shocked when he nodded to somebody behind my back and was all the more shocked when I was attacked from behind.

I let out a yelp as I was pushed to the ground by someone so heavy, the breath was knocked out from me. Like I expected I didn't hit the ground, suddenly, I was floating inches from the ground and I can't feel the weight on my back ay longer. I looked back and found Emmett also floating 10 feet off the ground, feet up. I stood upright and stared at him, aghast.

"hey! Liz. Uhm, a little help here." Emmett was still his laughing self, seemingly unhurt.

"oh, sorry." I concentrated really hard, sweat was forming on my upper lip. I swayed a little, and then I felt it. The "strings" (I have no better way to describe this) coming from me to him. I guessed this was the energy that is defying gravity and putting him up high. I felt its thickness, it's volume. Experimenting a bit, I tried to loosen it up slowly, and feeling a bit confident, it gradually became thin and Emmett was on the ground, grinning. Everything became blurred and I dropped on the ground.

I woke up with a start and found myself on a now familiar bed. I found Bella and Nessie doing an intricate pacing beside my bed.

"hey guys." I said.

"oh! Aunt Liz! You're awake! How do you feel? You only slept for 4 hours now. I think you're improving." my niece said appreciatively, but I can see she was worried.

"Liz! Maybe you should stop training for a while? I mean, you're weak and fragile." Bella was going all motherly on me again.

"Bella, I know you only have my best at heart but, I want to perfect this. I want this. I know you understand." I looked her straight in the eye, and I can see she does.

"I know, it's just that you're fainting spells really makes me nervous." she sighed, accepting the inevitable.

"I feel that it's not long after now that I'll be able to finally control my emotions. I really feel it! then maybe I can go to school with Nessie. That'll be awesome, right?" I turned to Ness, who was suddenly excited by this thought.

"yeah! You'll be a senior! Just like me, next year! Oh my god! We'll have so much fun at school!" Nessie was dancing around her mom, who was also looking happy about the fact that I was contemplating school again. For once she was agreeable.

" then you should rest some more and in the morning you can practice again. But please, Liz, if you feel like it's getting too much to handle, you can stop, for a while at least. Promise me this." Bella was pushing me down to bed and tucking me in, in a way that I was getting used to. She touched my forehead with her ice cold hands.

" I promise, cross my heart." I felt my cheek dimple.

"goodnight". The mother and her equally ethereal daughter said at the same moment. Making me feel like I was already in a dream, and hearing angels sing.

Already half-asleep, I contemplate on the near future. Of being able to go back to school, of normal life. I was already on a perfect little cocoon that the thought of normality made me shiver in fear, and I was too tired to think as to why.

**note: i will be starting with the next chapter immediately after i upload this! :) i was thinking about jumping a year to when Liz will start school. and maybe start all the conflicts already! **

**suggestions everyone! happy reading! :) 3  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Back to School

**Chapter 10. Back to School**

After 6 months….

I woke up with a start. My first day back to school.

It was one of those days that, subconsciously, even though you're asleep, you know that something important is going to happen that day that you wake up at exactly the time that you needed to wake up. I looked around my room, and it looked the same way as I left it last night before I go to sleep; The way my books were disarrayed on top of my cute green sofa, my fluffy white carpet, my closet door is still closed, even my curtains are still hanging. It has been this way for over 2 months now,

I, Elizabeth Riddle, have finally controlled my supernatural weirdness.

After that first practice on the meadow, things started to change gradually. Jasper has devised a training program for me to follow, which includes a whopping 9 hours of sleep everyday. This amount of time in which I was knocked out, made me feel a bit left out with what happened that night with the others. It's a good thing that Nessie and Jacob are on the same boat as me. That amount of rest in my system gradually replenished the energy that I keep losing and now, I'm ready.

I can laugh now without causing anything to fall. I can be surprised, and be angry. I can now be around people. But this doesn't guaranty that I was off the hook. Because being around people means opening up to them, and experiencing something new. And feeling something all together different about them. Something unfamiliar to me. Something like love.

I kept all this worrying to my self. Because now that I'm finally going back to school, Bella has been more like a mother whose daughter will be going to school for the first time, that has got everybody, even Esme, full of pity for me. Well, except Edward of course, who was ecstatic at seeing this new side of Bella.

"Liz! Get up now! You'll be late for school already! Nessie has been ready for ages!" I was shocked to find Bella in my room, holding a tray of what looked like a big breakfast. For me.

"Bella. I couldn't possibly eat all of that." I sighed, as I pulled myself off the bed and sat at my coffee table near the giant window.

"Well, they said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Bella sat in front of me, scrutinizing my face so closely.

"have you eaten a breakfast this big when you we're a human? As a teenager at that.? I'm fine Bella, stop looking at me like I'm a specimen". I said as I started eating bits of the breakfast she made me.

" I know, I'm just so nervous. My baby sis is going back to being a cute high school girl!" Bella was smiling stupidly, but still looking like an angel to me.

Alice and Nessie entered my room at the same time, Nessie was dressed in a cheerleading uniform under her jacket. And Alice was looking determinedly at me.

"Liz, you have to get dressed now or your gonna be late for school. Come on, I'll help you" she dragged me to my big closet as I look helplessly back to my sister and niece, who're both laughing quietly.

She made me wear a pair of extremely skinny black jeans, a purple jersey shirt a couple sizes too big, which she made me wear with a belt and a pair of wedge shoes. I liked the combination. And I don't get why the people here are so sick of Alice's fashion policies. I mean, it made them all look more ethereal. If that's even possible.

Nessie was waiting for me in the living room, and it looked like everyone was there as well.

_what's going on? Don't they have anything to do today, why are they all here?_

"we're here to see you off. To support you on your first day. Goodluck and be careful". Edward answered my thoughts for the millionth time, but I didn't mind as he came up to me and hugged me.

All of them agreed and I for once had nothing to say. Bella was the last to bid me goodbye, one would think that I won't ever come back.

"Nessie, take care of your aunt okay. Keep an eye on her. I really hope you'll be classmates!"

"mom, don't worry! I'll keep an eye on her, like a hawk." Nessie rolled her eyes at her mom, like she heard it all already.

"remember, keep true to your story. You're still your parents' daughter. You're staying with Nessie at Charlie's house. Got it?" Bella was reminding me again. Nessie has Charlie's house as a front in case some classmate wants to stay over or visit. The story was that Nessie was a relatives' orphan and Charlie took over in caring for her. And I will do the same. Seeing as I am an orphan too, and Charlie was the closest thing I have as a relative.

"I'll remember. Don't worry, you know how good a liar I am." I said, and realized what I said was true. This doesn't made all of them look happy though.

"it'll all change now, Liz." Esme hugged me, Carlisle patted my back.

"learn some sport at school, kid. Might as well make use of you". Emmett lifted me off the ground. Rosalie smacked his head and smiled at me. I smiled back immediately. Can't have an opportunity like Rosalie being friendly pass me by.

"remember everything that I taught you, Liz, and you'll be fine." Jasper calmed me, it was a feeling that I will always associate with him. Alice hugged me once more and returned to Jasper's side.

I will be driving my very inconspicuous Ford Lynx, which I got to pose as my high school car. I made it a vow not to attract too much attention in this new school, and this is my first step. Can't have them know, I am a millionaire at 16.

So we took off, After Bella soundly kissed me goodbye. I know, they'll be having the time of their lives without us "kids" on their backs. Nessie babbled to me all the way, while telling me how to get to the school. She told me that she was pretty much the "it" girl on high school. She is the head cheerleader and the student body president. And assured me that I wasn't gonna have any problems with her around.

Great, I though, my niece is the most popular girl in school. My thoughts were dripping with sarcasm. So much for my peaceful high school experience.

"don't worry, aunt, oops, I mean Liz. I can feel that we're going to be on the same class this year". Nessie gushed as she looked at her perfect face in the mirror. As I stole a glimpse from her, there was a start of a nagging feeling in my chest. It made me uneasy, but I really think that there's something different with Nessie since we left the house. And although I have my suspicions, I can't voice them out, even in my thoughts. Because it may make them seem less true.

We arrived in school on time, I slung my bag on my shoulder, and got out of the car. I saw Nessie did the same. She shook her hair, making it look more of a glorious mess. And she looked at me with shining eyes, (it's not malice, it's not malice, I ranted in my brain)

"welcome to my kingdom, Liz" she said with a sweet smile.

And I thought, Nessie, my neice, hates Me...

**note: this is already long overdue! and i'm sorry! hope you like it! reviews! :)**


End file.
